After what Happened, Can I still Win?
by lightening816
Summary: The First of the Arden series. A stubborn, lonely mouse must keep herself away The Rat Trap before a evil powerful locket falls into the wrong hands. Takes place right after the movie.
1. The Attack

**After what Happened, Can I Still Win?**

**By: **Lightening 816

**Rating: **PG-13 (for violence, language, and harsh actions)

She walked down the dusty street of London. She thought he was dead, but she was all wrong. It turned out he grabbed a near pole and slid down. Her name was Arden. Her fur was tan colored. She wore a Scottish dress. The top was white. Brown lace was tied on the front side. She had long white sleeves that were puffy. The bottom was a red plaited dress. On her head was a tiny red bow. She just escaped from pure torture. She thought it was over. But she was wrong. She remembered how her parents used to work at The Rat Trap. Thinking about it made her angry. She was making her escape. Her head ache was created when she was harmed. Blood was on her face. _"That rat's got quite harmful side." _she thought. She looked up at the sky. It was raining. The streets were bare and empty.

She looked at her necklace. It was a star shaped locket that held a crystal; A special crystal. This crystal had the power to unleash evil through out its surroundings. That's the reason her parents worked there. If they didn't, he'd use it on Arden. Thinking Ratigan's name made her mad. As she walked through the empty streets, she took out a paper that said to look for Basil of Baker Street. Arden tried to keep a straight face. She felt pain in her back. But that was only because she had an arrow in her back. The air was moist and windy.

She was pierced with one. Her head always slumped down. Her lips were bleeding. Her breathing was raspy. She could here all these voices. The fog surrounded her. It was dark but she could still see the street signs. She was one of the special few that could read. She can see a little building. It turned out to be a shop.

Arden looked at the ground and watched as her feet carried her. She bonked into a few poles.

"OH! This is hopeless!" she said mournfully in a Scottish accent. "Why do all these things happen to me?" she asked. She kept walking. She tried to pull the arrow from her back. She looked up and saw nothing. Arden still kept her eyes on the shop. She ran to it. It turned out to be Mr. Flaversham's toy shop.

"Oh I've heard about this place." she said cheerfully. When she walked up to the door, she heard footsteps. She turned around.

"What the!" she asked herself.

"Hey guys I think I heard something over there!" yelled a mouse. Arden looked closely and automatically saw that it was one of Ratigan's thugs looking for her.

"_I should have known!"_ she thought. She ran away. One of the thugs spotted her.

"Professor! There she goes!" yelled the thug that was the lizard. Ratigan came out of the shadows and saw the necklace.

Arden was already running around the corner. When she went around the corner, she kept quiet. She found a big trash can that was rolling towards her.

"Now there's an idea." she whispered to herself. She jumped in and just held on. The trash can rolled out and was charging toward Ratigan and his thugs. Suddenly the trash can stopped.

"Look in to that trash can! She's probably in there!" demanded Ratigan. The thugs looked in side. It was too dark for them to see Arden. They couldn't see her. When the thugs left, they turned to Ratigan and told him that they didn't find her. Arden pressed her ear onto the inside and heard them leaving. Arden peeked out of the trash can. She looked right, but when she looked left, Ratigan turned to see her there.

"Get her!" he yelled. The thugs ran to her. When she turned around, Fidget was there. She turned around.  
"Give me your necklace, child!" demanded Ratigan.  
"No freakin' way! The necklace stays with me!" replied Arden. Fidget came out of nowhere.

"Oh no! Not you again!" said Arden. Fidget ran and attacked her. Arden threw him off and started to run. Arden ran in a full complete circle. Everyone followed her. Arden came across a dead end.  
"You've got to be kidding!" she said. The Rat Trap was right behind her. Arden found a hole in a building she was right next to. She hopped in and landed in a laundry room. She scurried to the other side of the room. She found another hole and hopped in. She found herself outside again. When she was about to move, there was a pulling on the arrow in her back. She turned around and saw Ratigan pulling on the arrow in her back. Blood came out of her back. Arden pulled herself away and kept running. By the time she got back to the toy shop. She was no longer in sight. She was about to take another step. Unfortunately, she fell to the ground. She was too weak to move. Blood still came from her back. It stopped went outside to play. She saw a trail of red liquid. She followed it but yet she was terrified but what she saw. She could hear Arden breathing. She also noticed the arrow in her back. Olivia picked her up and brought her into the shop where she found her father working on something.  
"Daddy?" she said innocently. Her father turned around and was horrified by what he saw.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"We have a problem." replied Olivia.  
"We better talk about it to Basil. Quickly we need to go to Baker Street!" said her father.


	2. Baker Street

Chapter 2: Baker Street

Arden didn't feel a thing until she opened her eyes. She saw Basil looking at her.

"AAUUGGHH!" she yelled hopping out of the chair. She made defense.

"Who the hell are you!" she yelled. She was about to swear until she saw Basil.

"Say, you're Basil of Baker Street! I've been trying to find you!" said Arden. Dr. Dawson was there behind Basil.

"I need your help! Someone's after me but it's only because I hold a special locket that has the power to unleash unspeakable evil! But I'm the only one that can touch it and if you don't help me I'm gonna…" she yelled. She stopped yelling when she saw a little gold bell lying on a high table.

"Oh no!" said Arden. She gazed at the bell.

"It his bell." whispered Arden.

"Why are you looking at Ratigan's…AUGH!" asked Olivia who came out of nowhere. Arden slapped her face.

"Don't you EVER say that name! That name should never be said around me! If you ever say that name around me again, the next slap will be harder than before! Am I clear!" threatened Arden.

Olivia nodded in agreement. She backed away afraid. Hiriam Flaversham. Arden shot evil looks at each of them. Arden turned her head to the wall. Dawson came up to her.

"Excuse me. But what do you have against Prof. Ratigan?" he asked. Arden turned around to face him.

"What? What did you just say!" asked Arden grabbing him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Arden. She started yelling and banging on the walls. Flaversham tried to control her by holding onto her shoulders. Arden just kicked.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! DON'T LET ME HURT YOU ALL!" demanded Arden. Basil grabbed her arms that were in the air.

"Child! Control yourself!" he said.

"I will never!" replied Arden. Olivia tried to help her but Dawson just kept her back. Arden broke free. Mrs. Judson crashed in to see what was going on.

"What in God's name!" she cried out. She saw Arden going wild! She rushed back into the room. She looked until she found one of her cheese crumpets on a silver platter.

"No one can resist this." she said. She rushed back into the room and saw Arden as she tried to attack the closest mouse close to her. Mrs. Judson quickly rushed to her and held her face still. She quickly put the crumpet in her mouth. Arden stopped for a moment. She stopped attacking.

Arden fell to the ground. She landed on her hands and knees. She looked up to see Basil with his hands folded glaring at her. Arden immediately got back up on her feet and swiped away the dust on her dress. Arden glanced at Basil then at Ratigan's bell. Arden couldn't hide it any longer. Arden kept asking herself if she could say anything or not.

"I might as well tell you why I'm acting like this! Just from now on, when you're referring to you-know-who, just say you-know-who alright?" explained Arden.

"Alright." replied Olivia. Olivia led Arden to Basil's chair. Arden sat there and looked at her hands.

"Okay, I might as well start from the beginning:"

"You-know-who has always been the enemy of my family. This happened 12 years ago. One of Ratigan's assistances well, he was one of his best assistances. He never got in trouble. When something needed to be done, he'd be the first mouse he'd turn to. His name was Julian." she explained. When Basil heard this, he looked right into her remembering what she said._****_

Basil's look made Arden feel concerned.  
"What?" asked Arden. Basil didn't say a word until later.

"Did you just say 'Julian'?" asked Basil.

"Yes, I did." replied Arden.

"I've researched about him some time before! What you said about Julian was right! Continue." said Basil. Arden nodded.

"Well, as I was saying, Julian was one of Ratigan's best thugs. But while everything was going ratty, there was a day when Julian was out doing something when he met a beautiful female mouse. Her name was Emily. They fell in love. But sadly Ratigan eventually found out. When he did, he was enraged! He told Julian that if he didn't break up with her, he'd, he'd…I can't even begin to explain it!" said Arden.

"Well, Julian fell in love with Emily, against Ratigan's wishes, Julian was never seen with him again." she said.

"How do you know all this?" asked Mr. Flaversham.

"Julian…was my father." replied Arden. Olivia almost fainted. Flaversham didn't know what to say. Dawson thought the impossible.

"How could that be possible?" asked Basil.

"I'm just telling you what I know. Well anyway, back to the story. Julian and Emily traveled far away from The Rat Trap so that their family would start. But Julian was still afraid that he didn't see the last of Ratigan. Knowing this, when I was born, he didn't let me go out anywhere within past his property. At first everything was going smoothly, but one day. Julian didn't act like himself. He over heard him tell Emily that Ratigan was on his trail! When he told her this, he told Emily and me to leave before Ratigan showed up. I didn't want to leave him, but I had no say in the matter." replied Arden. "The last thing he said to me was this: As long as you where this locket, I'll always be with you". I guess you could say that love changed his ways. He explained to me what it can do. This locket has the power to unleash powerful evil. But for now I just want to ask you all...AFTER WHAT HAPPENED CANE I STILL WIN!"exclaimed Arden.

"Will you show demonstrations?" asked Olivia. Flaversham looked at her. When he was about to say "no", Arden said "yes". Arden brought everyone outside. She opened the locket that showed the crystal.

"Activaţi! Activaţi! Activaţi! chanted Arden.

Bright lights came out of the crystal. Hiram held Olivia's shoulders tight. Arden was surrounded by a white circle of white light. Arden looked at them.

"Now you know why Ratigan wants this." She said.

"_If my mother and father saw this, they'd go mad." _thought Arden.

At the Rat Trap, Fidget was seeing everything from where he was standing. He flew to his employer.

"Arden has activated the locket!" he said to Ratigan. Ratigan quickly got up and saw what was happening.

Meanwhile, as all of this was happening, everything Arden said was buzzing around Olivia's head.

Basil was impressed by what he saw. The supernatural magic from the locket was seen all over London. Flaversham was too frightened to do anything. The only thing he could think about was what she said.  
_"I'll never forget any of this," _thought Olivia.

"_Its time." _thought Ratigan as he saw the light beam everywhere.


	3. The Journal

Chapter 3: The Journal

The blinding lights that came from the locket died down. Arden's closed eyes reopened and she glanced at the locket. Basil walked up to her.

"No wonder you-know-who wants that thing." he said.

"Well yes. This locket has the power to create complete and utter chaos." replied Arden. Olivia walked up to her.

"Excuse me?" she asked tugging on her dress. Arden looked at her.

"Yes?" asked Arden.

"Do you want to play with me?" asked Olivia. "I'd really liked to know more about you."

Arden smiled.

"Alright." said Arden. Olivia grabbed her hand and led her to a special place she always played in.

Olivia brought her to a little, mouse sized shed. Olivia opened the little door. What they found was a table a dark green table cloth. On the table was the present Hiriam Flaversham gave to her at the beginning of the movie.

"I want to show you something." said Olivia. She showed her the present. It was the little ballerina wind up toy. She wound it up and Arden saw how it worked.

"Wow! That's amazing." said Arden. The toy then stopped. Arden then felt as hard as rock.

"Where in the world do you get it anyway?" asked Arden.

"My daddy gave it to me for my birthday! I remember being really happy. What did your daddy give you?" asked Olivia.

"The only gift I remember is the powerful locket." replied Arden. Olivia frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that." replied Olivia. "I never knew."

Arden looked at her.

"Never knew what?" asked Arden.

"I never knew you-know-who did what he did to your father." replied Olivia.

"It's not your fault. It's, actually I don't know who's fault it is." said Arden.

"What happened to your mother?" asked Olivia.

"I don't know." replied Arden. "One day, she sent me out to find some food. It's a real easy task you know. But when I came back to my house, everything was destroyed. I couldn't find my mother anywhere! At first I thought I was having a bad dream! But this was too bad for it to be a dream. I know because it kept going on and on. So it wasn't a dream. I found a note on the ground. My father taught me how to read. The note said:

_Arden this is your mother, _

_If you're reading this note, it means I had a run in with someone who many mice think of him as the Napoleon of Crime. We know him as Professor James Ratigan. Your father was his best thug. This is what happened:_

_Your father, Julian was one of Ratigan's best thugs. But while everything was going ratty, there was a day when Julian was out doing something when he met me. We fell in love. But sadly Ratigan eventually found out. When he did, he was enraged! He told Julian that if he didn't break up with me he'd do something so bad, I can't even say it! Julian and I traveled far away from The Rat Trap so that their family would start. But Julian was still afraid that he didn't see the last of Ratigan. Knowing this, when you was born, he didn't let me go out anywhere within past his property. At first everything was going smoothly, but one day. Julian didn't act like himself. He over heard him tell me that Ratigan was on his trail! The last thing he said to you was this: As long as you where this locket, I'll always be with you". I guess you could say that love changed his ways. He explained to us what it can do. This locket has the power to unleash powerful evil. When he told us this, the last thing he said to me was too go very far away from there. I guess you could say that love changed his ways. I remember you didn't want to leave him. But in able to keep out of Ratigan's reach, we had to leave Julian there to face Ratigan. We had no say in the matter. So now you must remember what ever happens to us, no matter what Ratigan does, just know that we will both be with you."_

"That's what she wrote. Reading that helped me find out what happened that made things this way." said Arden.

"What happened after that?" asked Olivia.

"Ratigan tracked me down. He then captured me. He knew all about the locket. But it was after that he realized that I was the only one who can touch it. When he found out about that, he was so angered; he pierced me in the back with the arrow that's still in my back. Lucky I'm still alive. No one has been able to pull it out. When someone tries, blood would just come out of my back. That night, I came up with a plan to escape. It was perilous though. This is what I can remember:

**FLASHBACK: **

Arden crept through a cluster of broken glass bottles. She started to feel tears from her eyes. But that was only because Ratigan did so much pain to her.

When she found her way out, she saw the lizard thug and another thug that looked like Julian. Arden couldn't escape with out being seen. She then disguised her voice. She yelled out in a manly voice that weirdly sounded like Ratigan. _"I didn't know I could sound like Ratigan!" _thought Arden. She yelled out sounding like Ratigan: "EVERYONE REPORT TO THE RAT TRAP ROOM…IMMEDIATELY!" yelled Ratigan's voice that was actually Arden's voice. The two thugs quickly ran away to the Rat Trap room.

"I can't believe that actually worked." sighed Arden. She then took back what she said.

"Actually I can." giggled Arden. Arden then crawled out of the boundaries. When she saw that she couldn't be seen any more, she quickly got on her feet and walked away. She started to feel the wind and rain.

That was when the story started. She just escaped from pure torture. She thought it was over. But she was wrong. She remembered how her parents used to work at The Rat Trap. Thinking about it made her angry. She was making her escape. Her head ache was created when she was harmed. Blood was on her face. _"That rat's got quite harmful side." _she thought. She looked up at the sky. It was raining. The streets were bare and empty.

**END FLASHBACK**

Arden told Olivia that she felt like dying. It seemed that Olivia would never understand how much Arden felt like killing herself. Arden always felt that everyone would forget.

Olivia was almost about to explode.  
"That's the most horrible thing I've ever heard." replied Olivia.

"Well, have you ever encountered Ratigan before?" asked Arden. Olivia frowned.  
"Yes." replied Olivia. That grabbed Arden's attention.  
"Really! When!" asked Arden. Olivia didn't really want to talk about it. But she had no choice. She told Arden everything that happened in the movie. Arden wished if she could do something about it.

Olivia then gave her a yellow and orange book.  
"What is it?" asked Arden.  
"Basil gave me it once. I don't remember what it is though. I'm not a very good reader either." replied Olivia.  
"Well let me see what I can do." replied Arden. She looked closely at the writing on the cover. She gasped.  
"What is it Arden?" asked Olivia.  
"A journal. Ratigan's journal. I never knew he had one." replied Arden.  
"Read it! Maybe there's something about where Julian and Emily is!" said Olivia.  
"Well, I do need to find out." replied Arden. She opened it. It read:

_"At first I thought everything was going to be as it should be. But to my dismay, I was told about him and Emily. I can't let their relationship! I've seen this before. Love gets in the way and everything falls into pieces. If Julian doesn't break it up, I'll make sure they pay for this!" _

Arden frowned.  
"That's all he wrote. I still don't have a clue where he is now." she said solemnly. The two then heard weird noises. They turned around and saw that the front door was opened. She looked out. But they shouldn't have...


	4. Escaping

Chapter 4: Escaping

When Arden and Olivia looked out the door to see Fidget there in front of them, they screamed and closed the door with them still in side the building. Arden knew what he was here for. She gazed at her locket. Olivia glanced at the door then looked at Arden with a scared look on her face.

"Arden what's going on?" asked Olivia. She seemed confused as she looked at her twelve year old companion.

"You should know by now! He's here because of my locket!" replied Arden. _"God I wish I could get rid of this stupid thing. That way, I wouldn't be having these problems! Why else would that bastard rat send that monster?" _she thought angrily.

"Come on! You're way too important to become like this! Here this way!" replied Olivia grabbing Arden's hand and leading her to a near by window.

Arden and Olivia busted through the window giving red marks of blood. The two girls fell to the ground in the mud. Arden quickly jumped to her feet. Blood from the arrow was coming from her back. Olivia saw Fidget's shadow.

"Hurry up!" she said. Leading the way, Olivia and Arden quickly ran into the dark alleys. Arden heard Fidget's wings flapping toward them. She saw some little wooden boards up ahead. "(Gasp) There!"

"Now there's an idea!" she said.

"What's your idea?" asked Olivia.

"I know how to escape." said Arden. She grabbed to of the wooden boards. She gave one of them to Olivia. Olivia looked at her.

"What are we supposed to do with these!" asked Olivia.

"Get on them, maybe we can out run Fidget with them." replied Arden. Olivia and Arden got on them and they started sliding through the muddy road. At first Olivia didn't like it. She was worried that she would fall off, but then she started enjoying it.

"Hey this is great!" she said giggling. Arden looked back and saw Fidget catching up. Arden's smile started fading. _"Crap! Here comes the troublemaker himself!" _she thought.

"We better go faster so we can escape!" she said to Olivia.  
"Can't escape! Can't escape! Ha ha ha!" growled Fidget. Arden looked back for only a quick sentence.  
"Oh, Fidget, shut up!" she replied.

Fidget was then right behind Arden. He grabbed the arrow in her back. Arden turned around to see him there. Arden screamed. Arden grabbed Fidget's wings. She tried to push them away. Olivia was too occupied to see what was happening. Arden took his wings and threw him far away. Fidget's yell was heard all around. Arden glanced at the back. She then looked at Olivia. Olivia smiled and nodded. Arden didn't have a smile. She had a sad look. Olivia looked at her and frowned. She saw fear in her eyes.

Olivia then faced the front still worried for Arden. She stopped the board. When she did, Arden stopped hers.

"Arden what's wrong?" asked Olivia. Arden sighed.

"I remember doing this with my father. That's how I got the idea of getting on those boards." replied Arden.

Olivia felt bad for Arden. She wished for something good to happen. She and Arden heard something. Olivia shushed her Arden and looked all around.

"What's that?" she asked. Arden looked around and though she saw nothing, she could not trust her own eyes at that particular moment.

"Come on. With Fidget and Ratigan out there, it's not safe." replied Arden. Arden and Olivia got back on their boards.

"Its alright." said Olivia. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but here." replied Arden. "Let's go through London. Hopefully, we can escape and get back home."

They started going on their boards. Arden just realized something.

"Hey Olivia!" she exclaimed. Olivia looked at her and felt rather annoyed at the escape stunt they had just pulled. Sure they just escaped Fidget, but,at the time, Olivia just wanted to go home and take a bath, especially after all the mud they just soared through.

"We're doing something called boarding! And it's on muddy ground too! We should call this muddy boarding: the type of boarding that's only done on muddy ground! Sounds fun and messy huh?" replied Arden. The suddenly excited mouse still felt worried though, worried about being followed. After going through every street, they decided to stop. They stopped the board but accidently fell off their boards and slid on the mud and crashed in to a nearby wall. Olivia landed on Arden. When they finally stopped, Arden was then started feeling happy.  
"Whoo hoo! Now that was great!" she exclaimed. _"Finally she's happy." _thought Olivia. She wasn't really happy herself.


	5. The Fight and the Result Thereafter

Chapter 5: The Fight

Arden was laughing with glee.

"Oh, I haven't had this much fun in forever!" exclaimed Arden trying to get up without falling with laughter. Olivia got up with no trouble at all. She glared at Arden. Arden looked at her.

"What?" asked Arden?

"You know I think that was really dangerous!" complained Olivia.

"Oh come on! If I'm gonna keep out of Ratigan's reach, can't I have at least some enjoyment in my life." replied Arden.

"What if You-Know-Who was spying on us?" asked Olivia.

"Impossible! If he was, we'd already know by now!" replied Arden. She took Olivia's hand and they started walking back to Baker Street. Olivia glared the whole way back. Arden kept looking at Olivia's sourness.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" asked Arden.

"Why are you doing things that are so RECKLESS!" yelled Olivia.

"Well what's your problem?!" asked Arden. Arden and Olivia glared at each other.

"You know remember how I was being all harsh when I first met you a while back?" asked Arden with a mean look. Olivia narrowed her eyes at her.

"Yes." she replied sounding sour.

"Well I can still act that way! And I will if you won't stop getting on to me!" replied Arden. Olivia pushed her. Arden fell back.

"What the hell, Olivia! WHAT THE HELL?!! Don't start with me now!" threatened Arden. Arden pushed her back when she got up. They started fighting in the street, not caring about who saw them.

Olivia fell to the ground and Arden jumped onto her. Olivia was defenseless as she punched and pulled her fur.

"Stop it!" demanded Olivia.

"Not until you surrender!" yelled Arden. Olivia wrapped her legs around Arden's back. She used all her strength to push her to the ground. Arden's head felt a certain pain.

"You shouldn't have DONE that!" yelled Arden. Arden pounced on her. Olivia screamed. Arden put her hands around Olivia's neck. Olivia and Arden started biting there selves, twisting, turning, and started rolling down through the dirty rode. Arden bit Olivia's neck.

Olivia and Arden stopped turning and rolling and found them back at Flavershum's toy shop. Arden got up and quickly got something out of a pocket in her skirt. Olivia's head was raised up but then she was pointed in the head with Basil's revolver.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Olivia.

"You're tempting me to do something I DON'T want to do!" replied Arden.

Arden pulled the trigger. It turned out that there wasn't a real bullet. It was just a little arrow like thing that was really harmless. Olivia was shot in the head with it. Her head fell. She fainted. Arden smiled and chuckled. Olivia raised her head back up and gazed at Arden.

"You're mad!" she yelled. She pulled the arrow off her head. Arden just glared.

"How'd you get Basil's revolver?" asked Olivia.

"I swiped it while no one was looking." replied Arden. Olivia glared at her and got back on her feet.

"Do you really want to step to this? 'Cause if you want to fight, bring it on, shorty!" said Arden.

Olivia just walked up and punched her. Arden fell back on the wet ground.

"I think I just started it!" replied Olivia. Arden rubbed her eye as it began to swell.

"You do realize that you're…" said Arden.

"What!" scowled Olivia. "You know, you're acting like Ratigan!"

Arden gasped in shock.

"How am I acting any like that nightmare?! Why you! GRR! That's it! Now, I'm MAD!" yelled Arden. Olivia just glared. UN afraid of what she was gonna do.

"You do realize that you are making me mad!" said Arden letting her blue veins show through her furry face.

"Yeah well you're acting like Ratigan and his cat put together!" yelled Olivia. Arden's face turned red. Being called such a thing was an insult Arden could not stand for. She was ready to show that.

Arden faced Olivia and started fighting her. She punched her, bit her, and tried anything she could to take over the fight.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" yelled Arden. Basil, Dawson, and Flaversham heard this. When they did, they looked for the two girls. When they found them, they saw Arden biting Olivia's neck.

"Girls, girls! Stop it!" ordered Dawson. Basil separated Arden and Olivia. Hiram pulled Olivia back. Dawson did the same to Arden.

"What's going on!" asked Basil harshly.

"Olivia and I were having what my father would call a brawl! It was just getting good too! Let me at 'er! Let me at 'er!" replied Arden. She pulled away from Dawson's grasp and glared at him.  
"Stop this, Arden! You're over exagerating!" exclaimed Dawson.

"Well of course! As a matter of face, we saw everything!" said Basil. Arden felt anger in her veins.

"SHUT UP! GOD YOU GUYS ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY!! I DON'T NEED ANY HELP FROM YOU! I'M OUTTA HERE!" yelled the stressed out mouse girl. She gritted her teeth and ran away from the group. The others tried to stop her, but Arden was just too stubborn to listen or let them stop her.

She walked by. She then saw a big shadow and saw Felicia! The cat looked at ravenously, making the poor mouse take a step back.


	6. back to the Rat Trap

Chapter 6: Back to the Rat Trap

Arden saw as the cat came closer. She continued to take steps back.

"I thought you died in a puppy dog accident." said Arden, knowing that she had heard of the cat's cruel fate. The cat glared and hissed at her. Arden looked closely and saw Fidget on her back laughing. Arden quickly turned around and ran.

She yelled for help, hoping someone she knew would hear her cries.

"BASIL! OLIVIA! SOMEBODY!" yelled Arden. Basil and Dawson were at Basil's home. Basil wanted to know more about the locket Arden possessed. While Olivia and Flaversham went home, Dawson didn't say a word until they heard Arden's cry for help. When Basil recognized it, he busted out the door, and Dawson followed behind him.

"Where did that scream come from?" asked Dawson.

"It came from Arden!" replied Basil.

"The girl who tried to hurt Olivia?" asked Dawson.

"Yes! Ratigan must be on her trail!" replied Basil.

"But why are we helping her?" asked Dawson pulling Basil's tail back. Basil looked at him.

"It's because of that locket! With that power, Ratigan will have the power to do what ever he wants! Hurry!" replied Basil. Dawson put on his hat and followed Basil out. The two male mice saw Arden being carried away by Felicia along Fidget who followed her.

"Oh this is exactly what happened in a nightmare. God I hate nightmares. Who doesn't?" said Arden to herself.  
"Stop talking to yourself!" yelped Fidget. Arden glared and kept her face away from him as Felicia held on to her.

As Arden was being carried away, she remembered the nightmare she had. She hoped she still had time to escape though, but, wait, how could she escape while being carried away by a vast feline?

_**  
**_**NIGHTMARE: **

Arden fell on the ground and found herself at the Rat Trap. To her left were thugs glaring at her. To her right were Felicia and Fidget. She hoped this wasn't true.

"What am I doing here?" asked Arden. Fidget giggled at her. Arden didn't like that giggle. She saw a shadow. Arden knelt down and touched the ground. She held her locket tight. She heard her name being called. She looked up and saw Julian and Emily there standing before her. Julian had tan colored fur. He had blue eyes. He wore a dark green turtle neck and black pants. Emily had gray fur with dark eyes. She wore a purple kimono (Emily's ancestors are Japanese. They traveled from Japan because of cats. But what they thought was America was actually London) and a little blue bow in her hair. Arden had Julian's tan fur and she had Emily's dark eyes. Arden ran to them when she tried to hug them, she couldn't. When she went up to them, she just went right through them.

"Mother, father what's going on!" asked Arden harshly. They didn't answer. She saw an even bigger shadow. She looked up and saw Ratigan's big purple balloon. When she saw Ratigan in it, Arden knew what this meant. Arden turned and ran. Thugs tried to block her path. The balloon kept narrowing down. Arden just kept running. Arden then felt a pull. She turned her head to see that Ratigan grabbed her back. Arden screamed for help. She hoped for Basil of Baker Street to show up. Ratigan pulled her up.

"HELP! HELP!" yelled Arden. She bit Ratigan's arm. He yelled in pain letting her go. Arden fell into the cluster of glass wine bottles. She felt pain. She looked into one of the bottles and saw a familair face. It was not a friend, but then again, it was an enemy as harmful as Ratigan. It turned out to be someone she knew from her past named Laura Gonzales.

"Laura, what are you doing in there?" asked Arden. The nightmare was over after that.

**END NIGHTMARE**

Arden came back from her memory and saw she was still running from Felicia. She thought that this was kind of like her nightmare. The differences were that Laura wasn't here and instead of running from Ratigan's big balloon, she was running from Felicia. She ran until she felt Felicia's teeth sink into her skin. Arden knew she was caught. Felicia raised her up by the tail and walked away. That was when Basil came by.

"Someone had better help me, or, I swear, there'll be hell to pay, dammit," whispered Arden.


	7. The Damsel in Distress?

Chapter 7: The Damsel in Distress?

Arden didn't know what to think until it was too late. She never thought this would happen. She thought that this was hell on earth! She didn't want to go back. But now she had she no say in it. She kept her head down until she saw a familiar ground. She looked down and saw the greatest criminal mind himself. Arden glared at the rat. She started squirming. Felicia was still hanging onto Arden's tail. Felicia dropped her on the ground. Arden slowly got up. She had a headache that was worst than all the other headaches she had. She looked up and saw Ratigan coming toward her.

"If it isn't the Napoleon of Crime?" hissed Arden evilly. "You've already ruined everything. You pierced my back with an arrow. It's a miracle I'm still alive. What do you want from me?"

Ratigan looked at the locket.

"That!" he replied. Arden held the locket tight.

"NO! I can't open it! It's dangerous! You know that and so do I!" said Arden. Ratigan didn't care. Arden backed away. Ratigan kept trying to get her. But luckily Arden kept dodging his hands.

"You're more of a pain than your father!" said Ratigan enraged.

"Why! What did you do with him and my mother! I know you're behind it all! Don't try to deny it! Everything was going right until you came into the picture! Why can't you and your RAT ASS leave everybody alone! They've done nothing to you!" yelled Arden. Arden then remembered the times Julian was apart of her.

Ratigan then started gritting his teeth. His face turned red. Arden then started run. She looked back and still saw Ratigan getting mad. Arden was blocked by some thugs. Arden then felt pain in her back. Ratigan grabbed her arrow. Ratigan started pulling on it. Arden started getting mad. She faced him and punched Ratigan in the face. Ratigan fell backwards. Arden did the same with the other thugs and Felicia. When she was about to take off, she felt a gun shot. She was shot in the back. Arden started shedding tears. She didn't want Ratigan to see them.

Arden fell to the ground on her knees. She was breathing slowly. She could see Ratigan's shadow try and get her. She slowly stood up as her eye sight became blurry. "Okay! I admit it! After everything I've done to everyone, I'm sorry! Oh God! Someone help me! Olivia I'm sorry I fought you. You were a really nice mouse. You're probably the only friend who actually made me feel safe and alright!" yelled Arden.

Arden looked up into the sky. The sky was dark and lonesome. The sky looked like the sentimental moments and emptiness of Arden's heart. She had no other choice. She looked at her locket again and opened it. When she heard Ratigan's footsteps, she turned around. Ratigan was surprised by what he found. The locket's power began to take effect on his target, for Arden's dark eyes began glowing. The glow was the color white. Out of the locket came balls of light. Smoke formed into a circle and it the smoking circle surrounded Arden. The wind blew Arden's fur to the right side. Arden's teeth became fangs.

"Go to hell!" yelled Arden. Her voice started sounding really deep. Arden held out her locket and lights of purple, white, and blue beams of light. Arden walked to Ratigan. Her eyes started burning with white fire. Fidget started throwing mud and dirt at Arden. It turned out that there was an invisible force field around her. Arden held out her hand and blinding green lights of lightening stretched across the skies of London.

"You'll pay for the damage you have created to MY family!" yelled Arden. The power coming from her locket made her eyes turn yellow. Her fur turned green. The rest of her head turned black. She started to yell. Felicia ran up and tried to get her. She opened her mouth ready to eat Arden. Arden felt Felicia's present. She turned around. She faced the over weight cat. Arden hated her and Ratigan.

"I hate you and your master! I don't care if you do to me! You're all BASTARDS!" yelled Arden._**  
**_"This power will be used for ONE final strike! That will wipe out you all!" yelled Arden. By the time she said this, Basil and Dawson appeared.

"Oh my God." whispered Dawson.

"Indeed." replied Basil. Arden rose herself into the air and used all the power to stop Ratigan in his tracks. The lights and beams were seen all over London. The lights lasted for a few minutes. When the lights faded, Ratigan, Fidget, the thugs, nor Felicia was around. Basil and Dawson saw Arden on the ground. Basil ran to her and turned her head to her. Her eyes were closed tight. Basil picked her up in his arms and with the help of Dawson; she brought her back to Baker Street. From beneath a board, Ratigan, Fidget, Felicia, and the thugs made their way out.

"Does that irksome child actually think she can deter me from getting my way!" hissed the greatest criminal mind. Arden was still asleep. But she could hear these words run through her head: "_I hate what's going on. I just want to find my parents, find a home, and stay there. Simple enough, right?" _


	8. The Map

Chapter 8: The Map

Arden opened her bleeding eyes. She was all alone in Basil's main room. She was on Basil's big red chair. She felt weak from the powerful moments. When she got up, she almost fell. She heard a door open. She looked to see Mrs. Judson come in with a hot cup of tea.

"Oh dear! Arden you should sit down and rest. Basil told me everything! How many times must I tell him to be careful!" she said. Arden fell back into the big red chair. Arden was given the cup of tea. The cup was sitting on a little plate with a cheese crumpet.

"Thank you Miss…" replied Arden. Mrs. Judson looked at her.

"Judson, Mrs. Judson." replied the house keeping mouse. She gracefully stepped back into the other room. Arden ripped the crumpet in half. She started eating one of the pieces. While she was enjoying herself, she saw Basil coming in. He put on his robe and saw Arden there.

"Hello." said Arden. Basil smiled and walked up to her.

"I saw everything that happened." replied Basil.

"I know. I kind of figured that out when Mrs. Judson told that you told her what happened." replied Arden. Arden saw Olivia coming in.

"Look who came to visit." said Basil. Arden smiled. Olivia walked up to her.

"Hello Olivia! I trust you had a good day while I was away." said Arden.

"I was really worried about you." said Olivia.

"What happened?" asked Olivia.

"Well all I can remember is me shouting and running." replied Arden. She then told Olivia what happened at the Rat Trap. Olivia was shocked by what she heard.

"I don't believe what I just heard!" exclaimed Olivia. Arden put her hand on Olivia's shoulder. Arden had enough strength to get up. Arden finished her tea and crumpet. Arden looked directly at Olivia.

"Do you want to go outside for awhile?" asked Olivia. Arden nodded "yes". Olivia grabbed Arden's hand and led her outside. When they got out, they sat down and talked. Arden actually felt great.

"I feel better. Do you know why?" asked Arden.

"Why?" asked Olivia.

"I finally have enough strength to stand again." replied Arden. Arden then looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry." she said._**  
**_

Olivia smiled. Arden still did care about her life at stake. Arden had a look that expressed that.

"Why do you say that you're sorry?" asked Olivia.

"Well I haven't been that nice to you and I'm really sorry." replied Arden.

"I guess since I'm still remembering what happened, I guess I feel guilty." she said.

Arden then started smiling. She just remembered something. Her smiling made Olivia confused. She started think that Arden was acting crazy today.

"Arden are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"Never better. It's just that well, those crumpets that Mrs. Judson makes. They're just wonderful! I've never been addicted to anything like that before! I see why she's always a nice woman. Her pastries are so addictive." replied Arden.

Arden started feeling perky. Olivia felt weird.

"Are you alright?" asked Olivia.

"Never better. It's just that. It's been awhile since I've messed things up like I always do for my enemies. But while I'm sitting here with a friend like you, it starts to disappear." replied Olivia.

Arden sighed deeply. She wondered why Ratigan made her feel the way she did.

She gazed at her locket. The locket was golden. It had her name was on it. Every time she thought about it, she always hoped for a good day.

Arden slightly opened the locket. She noticed something. It looked like a piece of paper.

"Olivia, look!" exclaimed Arden. Olivia gazed at the paper.

"What is it?" asked Olivia.

"It's a map." replied Arden. "It's showing us where…my parents are!"

Olivia gasped. She wondered what the pictures were.

"These pictures are symbols of places and other things that are easy to see. But the term you're looking for is "Land marks"." replied Arden. Olivia looked at her.

"Sorry. I just remember these things okay?" asked Arden._**  
**_

"Maybe this map will lead us to them!" exclaimed Olivia.  
"You really think so?" asked Arden hopefully. Olivia nodded.  
"Yes I do! But do _you _think it will lead us to them?" she replied.

"Only one way to find out." replied Arden. Olivia smiled and found two wooden boards. She walked to them and gave one of them to Arden.

"I thought you didn't like boarding," said Arden.

"While you were gone, I tried boarding again. I actually liked it!" replied Olivia. Arden smiled and the two got on the boards.

"If this map doesn't lead us to my parents, I'm blaming my father on this." said Arden.

"Olivia, I'm sorry." said Arden. "For all I did to you, Basil, Dawson, and Flaversham." Olivia nodded gracefully.  
"All is forgiven. Do you want to board through London to find your parent or not?" asked Olivia. Arden smiled.  
"Let's go." replied Arden.

Olivia and Arden started boarding their way to find Arden's parents.

"Hang on Mother and Father, we're on our way!" said Arden.


	9. The Haunted Alley Warning

Chapter 9: The Haunted Alley Warning

A few hours past by and there were no sign of Julian or Emily. Arden had sweat running down her face. She didn't feel like how she felt the a few hours ago. She started feeling weird. She fell off her board. Olivia stopped and looked back at her. Arden fell on her knees, and looked up into the sky, thinking about her parents and how she longed for them to be with her once again. She had not seen them in years, though it felt like an eternity to her.

"How are we gonna find mother and father?" asked Arden.

"We've been following this damn map for, for…hours!" she exclaimed. Olivia walked up to her. She held her head up. Arden clenched her fists in frustration.

"Arden, we'll find them! I found my father when I encountered Ratigan. Remember when I told you about it?" asked Olivia. Arden looked at her.

"Yes," she said.

"But that's different. You were looking for one parent. We're looking for two parents." said Arden. Olivia unclenched Arden's fists.

Arden got up and sighed a big sigh. She found her wooden board and saw that the map was with Olivia.  
"So where do we need to go next?" asked Arden. Olivia looked at the map.  
"It says that we need to go through _The Haunted Alley_." replied Olivia. She then frowned. Arden gazed at her.  
"What's wrong?" asked Arden.  
"I remember my daddy telling me not to go there," replied Olivia. Arden took her hand. If she were still mad at Olivia, she probably would have threatened her and found several ways to persuade her, but, alas, Arden's anger had passed and now was not time to let anger get to Arden again.  
"Olivia, this is urgent. I need you. Besides I'll be there beside you. We'll just hold onto each other, and then we'll get outta here… some how," replied Arden.

Arden and Olivia boarded until the found The Haunted Alley. Arden noticed that Olivia was feeling discouraged.  
"Listen, what's wrong with this place?" asked Arden.  
"Daddy says that they're snakes, unfriendly cats, and dangerous rodents who are determined to join you-know-who." replied Olivia. "I see why your father said not to come here. Some say that this was where Ratigan was born." replied Arden. That made Olivia want to turn around and walk away. She knew she could not. The two girls put their arm around the other arm. They walked into the dark alley.  
"Well, we're here." whispered Arden.

No one could see a thing. Olivia still held onto Arden. Knowing it was the best thing to do. Everything was pitch black until they saw a bright light.  
"Oh thank God I see a light." said Arden.  
"This place is creepy. I keep on seeing shadows of snakes and evil cats. Now I know why many people say that Ratigan was born here. He's evil and so is this place!" replied Olivia. "I keep on waiting for Basil and my daddy to show up."  
"So do I but watch our for Professor Ratigan." replied Arden.  
"Did You-Know-Who have birds?" asked Olivia.  
"I don't know. Why?" asked Arden. Olivia pointed into the sky. The two saw a couple of owls.  
"OWLS! They eat mice like us!" yelled Arden. Arden and Olivia screamed and ran out of the alley.

Arden and Olivia ran until they were out of sight. Arden and Olivia stopped when they got out and tried to catch breath.  
"Okay, never go in there again right?" asked Arden.  
"Agreed." replied Olivia. They shook hands on. Arden and Olivia got back on some and started boarding out of the boundaries of the alley. Arden gazed at the dark and lonely roads of London. Olivia kept looking at the locket that was being worn. Olivia looked at Arden. Arden looked at her back.

A few hours later, Arden saw the moon going rising into the air. Arden stopped and looked at the moon. Olivia stopped also.  
"What are you looking at?" asked Olivia.  
"What my father called: The moon. He said that the moon comes up every night. The moon phases are crescent, first and last quarter, then there's the gibbous, then the full moon. The pattern is New Moon (where the moon isn't seen at all), the crescent, the first quarter, then the gibbous. Then the pattern reverses. The Full Moon becomes a gibbous, then a First Quarter, then the crescent, then the New Moon again. The pattern keeps going on. Right now we're looking at the Full Moon." explained Arden.  
"I didn't know you knew so much." replied Olivia.  
"I know many things. My father told me much about everything. I was home schooled. It was because of the Ratigan problem it was like that, so he was my teacher." said Arden.

"Let's stop here for the night. My father said that's never safe to travel after dark." said Arden.  
"Good advice." replied Olivia. Arden and Olivia stopped for the night. Arden and Olivia stopped that night. Arden started telling stories…


	10. Dreamless

Author's note: This chapter has the lyrics to "Unwell" by Matchbox Twenty.

Chapter 10: Journey to Julian and Emily Part 2 of 4

"So then, as my father walked through The Haunted Alley, he could hear all these spooky voices. Then my mother starts crying. Her face starts bleeding. It was all because of the Napoleon of Crime himself. Ratigan's voice also echoes. Julian and Emily ran, ran as fast as they could. But it was no good. They still heard the hissing of the malevolent rat! Scaly snakes and snarling cats surround the couple. They were surrounded by merciless beings. The snakes' mouths were covered by the blood of innocent of mice. Drowned in fear, Emily held on to Julian. Black street cats blocked their path. Julian quickly rolled under them. The couple ran out of their surroundings. When they finally reached out of The Haunted Alley, owls and hawks flew in a circle around them. And…" said Arden. Arden looked at the walls of a building they were sitting right next to.

**_All day staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something_**

Hold on  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
And I don't know why. 

"And what?" asked Olivia frightened.

"The dead hawks and owls ghosts haunt the homes of innocent creatures to this day. It happened to me once. I was lucky. My Father pulled me out in the neck of time. My father has saved my life many times." replied Arden. Olivia put her finger on her mouth.

"No more horror stories please?" asked Olivia. Arden nodded "yes".   
"You're really crazy!" said Olivia.  
"I'm not crazy. I'm just a little unwell." replied Arden.

**_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be...me. _**

While they were sleeping on pillows and blankets that they brought with them, Olivia had to ask Arden something.

"Arden?" asked Olivia. Arden looked at her.  
"Yes?" asked Arden.

"Do you remember that fight we had?" asked Olivia.

"Of course I do." replied Arden. The two girls fell asleep. Arden's dream was the fight they had:

**FLASHBACK/ DREAM: **

Arden was laughing a whooping with glee.

"Oh, I haven't had this much fun in forever!" exclaimed Arden trying to get up without falling with laughter. Olivia got up with no trouble at all. She glared at Arden. Arden looked at her.

"What?" asked Arden?

"You know I think that was really dangerous!" complained Olivia.

"Oh come on! If I'm gonna keep out of Ratigan's reach, can't I have at least some enjoyment in my life." replied Arden.

"What if You-Know-Who was spying on us?" asked Olivia.

"Impossible! If he was, we'd already know by now!" replied Arden. She took Olivia's hand and they started walking back to Baker Street. Olivia glared the whole way back. Arden kept looking at Olivia's sourness.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" asked Arden.

"Why are you doing things that are so RECKLASS!" yelled Olivia.

"Well what's your problem!" asked Arden. Arden and Olivia glared at each other.

"You know remember how I was being all ratty a while back?" asked Arden with a mean look. Olivia narrowed her eyes at her.

"Yes." she replied sounding sour.

"Well I can act the same way!" replied Arden. Olivia pushed her. Arden fell back.

"Don't start with me!" threatened Arden. Arden pushed her back when she got up. They started fighting.

Olivia fell to the ground and Arden got on her. Arden punched and pulled her.

"Stop it!" demanded Olivia.

"Not until you surrender!" yelled Arden. Olivia wrapped her legs around Arden's back. She used all her strength to push her to the ground. Arden's head felt a certain pain.

"You shouldn't have DONE that!" yelled Arden. Arden pounced on her. Olivia screamed. Arden put her hands around Olivia's neck. Olivia and Arden started biting there selves, twisting, turning, and started rolling down through the dirty rode. Arden bit Olivia's neck.

Olivia and Arden stopped turning and rolling and found them back at Flavershum's toy shop. Arden got up and quickly got something out of a pocket in her skirt. Olivia's head was raised up but then she was pointed in the head with Basil's revolver.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Olivia.

"You're tempting me to do something I DON'T want to do!" replied Arden.

Arden pulled the trigger. It turned out that there wasn't a real bullet. It was just a little arrow like thing that was really harmless. Olivia was shot in the head with it. Her head fell. She fainted. Arden smiled and chuckled. Olivia raised her head back up and gazed at Arden.

"You're mad!" she yelled. She pulled the arrow off her head. Arden just glared.

"How'd you get Basil's revolver?" asked Olivia.

"I swiped it while no one was looking." replied Arden. Olivia glared at her and got back on her feet.

"You really don't want to step to this." said Arden.

Olivia just walked up and punched her. Arden fell back.

"I think I just did!" replied Olivia. Arden got a black eye.

"You do realize that you're…" said Arden.

"What!" scowled Olivia. "You know, you're acting like Ratigan!"

Arden gasped in shock.

"Why you! That's it now I'm MAD!" yelled Arden. Olivia just glared. UN afraid of what she was gonna do.

"You do realize that you are making me mad!" said Arden evilly.

"Yeah well you're acting like Ratigan and his cat put together!" yelled Olivia. Arden's face turned red. She knew she wasn't a cat. She was ready to show that.

_**  
**_

Arden faced Olivia and started fighting her.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" yelled Arden. Basil, Dawson, and Flaversham heard this. When they did, they looked for the two girls. When they found them, they saw Arden biting Olivia's neck.

"Girls, girls! Stop it!" ordered Dawson. Basil separated Arden and Olivia. Flaversham pulled Olivia back. Dawson did the same to Arden.

"What's going on!" asked Basil harshly.

"Olivia and I were having what my father a fight! It was just getting good too!" replied Arden. She pulled away from Dawson's grasp.

"Well of course! We saw everything!" said Basil. Arden felt anger in her veins. She gritted her teeth and ran away from the group. She never had a girl fight like that before.

**END FLASHBACK/END DREAM**

Arden woke up talking to herself.

_**I'm talking to myself in public**_

**_Dodging glances on the train  
And I know, I know they've all been talking about me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me  
Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow I've lost my mind. _**

Arden looked at Olivia who seemed to be awake already.  
"Oh hi Olivia. I had a dream about the dream about the fight we had. What did you dream about?" asked Arden.  
"I had a dream about your father. It was about Julian going crazy like you were with those stories last night." replied Olivia.  
"I'm not crazy!" said Arden.

**_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be_**

I've been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away. 

A few minutes later, they were all packed up and ready to go on.  
"Map check!" yelled Arden. Olivia took out the map. She opened it and saw that the only way to get to get to Julian and Emily. They had to go right through…The Rat Trap.  
"We have to go right through The Rat Trap." said Olivia. Arden was shocked.  
"WHAT! Now YOU'RE acting crazy!" replied Arden. Olivia glared.  
"I'm not crazy." replied Olivia.

**_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be. _**

Olivia and Arden followed the map and saw the opening that led to The Rat Trap. Arden felt discouraged.  
"That's it! I admit it! I AM crazy!" said Arden. "I also admit that I feel a little unwell."

**_Yeah, how I used to be  
How I used to be  
Well, I'm just a little unwell  
How I used to be  
How I used to be  
I'm just a little unwell. _**

The two heard footsteps and saw Fidget and two other thugs.  
"We meet again." hissed Fidget.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. Ripped From Her

Chapter 11: Ripped From Her

Arden and Olivia opened there eyes after being knocked by Fidget and the two thugs. They found themselves on the ground. Arden looked up and saw Ratigan standing right in front of her. Arden came to her feet and the two of them exchanged ugly looks.

"What now!" asked Arden. She grabbed her locket. It looked as though she was about to open it.

"Don't make me open it. Don't you remember what happened last time?" asked Arden. Ratigan remember it but he didn't care:

"I WILL do it again!" replied Arden. Ratigan had gloves on. Arden backed away. When he saw that Arden opened the locket again, he immediately shot out his hand and grabbed the locket. Arden started struggling as the lights surrounded the two enemies.  
"Don't be a fool! Give it to me and I might let you live," said the evil professor.  
"'Let you live' my ass!" replied Arden harshly

Arden looked at the rat.  
"You freakin' bloody bastard! You cold hearted rat! You're no mastermind, you're a fuckin' retarded peice of shit!" yelled Arden. Ratigan ignored what he heard, though such insults would result in his ringing door bell, he knew he could not kill Arden, at least not yet. He didn't care for now. The only thing he didn't like was being called a rat.

Arden backed away as the lights disappeared. Arden's mouth was bleeding.  
"What the hell." She whispered. Ratigan then pointed at a body lying on the ground. The body looked familiar to everyone. Arden took a close look. She was shocked by what she saw. It was Olivia! Covered in blood. Arden fell on her knees in disgrace.  
"What did you do to her?" asked Arden.  
"Why should you care?" asked Ratigan harshly.  
"Because she was my friend you idiot!" yelled Arden.  
"It's not going to end like this!" she yelled.

"Arden!" shouted Ratigan harshly. Arden looked up at him.  
"What now!" replied Arden. Ratigan snapped his fingers. Arden turned around and the thugs opened a door. At first there was nothing. The Arden saw two mice. One of the mice had tan colored fur. He had blue eyes. He wore a dark green turtle neck and black pants. The other mouse had gray fur with dark eyes. She wore a purple kimono and a little blue bow in her hair. She immediately recognized the two mice. It was Julian and Emily. Tears came from her eyes. Her parents! Found at last!!

"Mother, Father?" asked Arden. Blood was seeping from Julian's eyes and mouth. He looked up and immediately recognized the 12 year old child in front of him and Emily. He knew because of the locket.  
"Arden." whispered Julian. Arden ran to him.  
"Father! Mother! What has that cold hearted scoundrel done to you two!" asked Arden.

Arden put Julian's head in her arms.  
"Father, Mother I'm getting you away from here." whispered Arden. Julian gave Arden something. It was a bow. It was the type of bow that it was used to shoot an arrow.  
"Why did you give me a bow?" asked Arden. Julian reached behind Arden's back and with one pull; he yanked out the arrow from Arden's back, making the poor girl felt a sharp intense feeling throughtout her whole body. He gave them both to Arden. Arden got up and opened the locket. Fire spread out through out the ground. Fidget and the thugs dodged it. The fire started heading toward Ratigan.

Ratigan was backed away until he was against the wall. He looked up and saw Arden ready to shoot the arrow. She shot the arrow and it right when into Ratigan. He fell. The fire faded away. Arden closed the locket. Arden turned to see Olivia slowly getting up. Arden put her in her arms. Emily and Julian got up weakly.  
"It's alright." she whispered.

Arden and Olivia on one of the wooden boards. Emily and Julian got on the other one. They were heading home…


	12. The Way Home

Chapter 12: The Way Home

Arden looked at the land suspiciously. Ratigan, Fidget, and the thugs were no where to be found. At first Arden had thought Ratigan was on the ground dying. However, now that everything was done, she did not care anymore. That was when she, her parents, and Olivia got on the boards. But before they did, Olivia had to give Arden something. Arden was given a little gem that said "Thank you for being my Friend". Arden looked at Olivia, feeling emotions like happiness, surprise, confusion, and relief.  
"A gem? Why?" asked Arden, gazing at Olivia.  
"Because you're one amazing person, and I want us to stay friends for a very, very long time! I just want you to know that after all that's happened, I'm really glad I met you," replied Olivia sincerely.

Arden smiled at her. The happy feelings suddenly faded when everyone started hearing footsteps in a distance. Julian looked closely at what was coming toward them. He kept his eyes on the dark road around them.

"What the hell is that?" asked Arden. Emily looked at her.  
"ARDEN DIANE MORGAN TAKAMASHI PATTISON!" exclaimed Emily. "We don't say that 'what the hell'."

Olivia looked at Arden.  
"Is that your full name?" asked Olivia.

"Yes. My full name is a mixture of my parents." replied Arden. Olivia nodded in understanding.  
"That's interesting...just like you. in a good way of course," she said. Arden nodded.  
"Really?" she said. Olivia nodded.  
"Yes, like I said, you and I are good friends. I've never had a friend like you." replied Olivia. Arden smiled and hugged her tightly. Julian looked closely and saw Basil's dog Toby. Basil and Dawson met up with them. Emily asked what was going on. Basil explained everything. Toby let Julian and Emily on. When Olivia and Arden were about to get on, Arden looked at Olivia.  
"Let's get out of here." said Arden smiling.

Arden held her gift tightly. She put it around her locket. She did it while she and everyone were going back to Baker Street. Olivia looked at Arden strangely.  
"What are you doing?" asked Olivia. Arden looked at her.

"I'm just adding it to by locket. Nothing serious." replied Arden. Olivia smiled. Julian turned around and faced Arden holding the locket that was hanging around her neck. Julian smiled. He knew she did well keeping it from Ratigan. He was also happy that he and his family and friends were finally leaving.

Back at Baker Street, Mrs. Judson and Hiram Flaversham were waiting for them at Basil's house. Arden told Julian and Emily everything that happened. Emily and Julian's favorite part was how Arden battled Ratigan the first time when she was sent back to The Rat Trap. However they did have their concerns, being the parents they were.

Hiram and Mrs. Judson's favorite part was getting away from that dreadful place and coming home safe and sound. As for Basil and Dawson, they were very relieved that the fiasco was done, but being who they were, they had decided to keep a look out for Ratigan. They used to think that he was dead, but now that they knew that he was alive for sure, they both, especially Basil, would have to keep their eyes open for anything suspicious.

Arden loved the way everything turned out. After all the hell her life suffered, was it now finally time to move on with it and start anew with her parents finally with her after several years? Oh how Arden longed for that. She longed to live in a nice little house in a peaceful looking place, like near the sea. She would live there happily, find new friends, possibly meet the love of her life, oh how Arden wanted all of it. She wanted family, good friends, a good home, and, at the right time, the perfect boy that she hoped would come for her. She hoped to find it.


	13. Why Arden Must Leave

Chapter 13: Why Arden Must Leave

That night, Basil offered Julian and Emily the guest room. Arden and Olivia slept at Olivia's house. Arden was delighted. That night, Arden and Olivia stayed up. Arden told old Japanese tales Emily used to tell her, which Olivia thought was interesting. Arden even sang a Japanese song. Olivia loved every minute of it.

Olivia really liked the sound. Arden looked at the sky. The white moon was high in the sky.  
"Olivia, I think we should go to sleep." said Arden. Olivia nodded. Both of them were happy that Olivia's bed was big enough for two. Olivia slept on the left and Arden slept on the right. While Olivia slept peacefully, Arden started twitching in her sleep. Her teeth gritted. She started sweating. She was having a big, deadly nightmare. She started stammering in her sleep. Olivia didn't hear a thing. The nightmare lasted for hours:

**NIGHTMARE: **

Arden was sitting on the ground. Her outfit was ripped. Blood scars on her arms and legs. The wind blew in her face. She felt pain. She was sitting in a little hut she made. She was singing to herself. She was trying to fall into slumber. Arden was crying. Fire was blazing around the hut. Se didn't have her locket. Beside her were two bodies. Julian and Emily were dead.  
"Why must he do this?" asked Arden. "Why did I let him take my locket? How foolish of me!"

She cried, not knowing what to do at the time.

She saw people screaming running away. Arden covered her eyes. Trying to keep a straight face. She felt so blind. She just knew this was going to happen. Ratigan threatened her, Arden fell for his trick, and now Ratigan has brought everyone to their knees. Arden heard nothing but Ratigan's lies. Everyone's faith was shattered. Basil was sitting with her. He was hurt. His pain was still there. Arden and Basil heard nothing but screams. The two then heard a familiar scream. Arden ran right out of the hut and saw Olivia running. Arden saw she was running from evil that was unleashed from the locket. Arden ran to her trying to get her attention. The evil was burning. Arden felt angry because Ratigan was letting this happen.

Arden caught up to her. When she put her hand on her shoulder, Arden's hand just went right her. Arden didn't believe this.

"What is this?" asked Arden. "This is impossible!" she said.

Arden saw many people passing by. But no one recognized her.

"What's going on!" asked Arden. "Not only is no one is noticing me. But I can't touch any one. How peculiar." said Arden. "But you know what, I don't care and I'm sure no one else cares either." she said. She sang the Japanese song.

Olivia didn't feel Arden's presence. Arden turned and ran. She saw mouse families in rags. They were quickly walking through the street. Arden tried to get their attention. But no one could hear her. No one saw her either.  
"Oh my goodness. No one can see me, hear me, or feel me. What is Ratigan turning this place into? Hell on Earth?" asked Arden knowing no one could hear her. Basil didn't even see, feel, of hear her. He was just there with her. She walked until she saw a burning building. It had the name "Ratigan" on it. Arden gasped.

"Oh no! Please don't tell me!" exclaimed Arden. She ran into the burning building. Arden's anger rose. She didn't know what happened to Dawson, Olivia, or Flaversham. She just knew that something was going on! Everything in the building was burning down. As the fire burned, Arden's anger rose even more. She kept hearing screams for help.

Arden passed by innocent mice. A thin white mouse cried for help. She was one of the mice that were screaming. Arden couldn't help her. There was a door in front of Arden. Opening it was hard to do. When she did, she saw the most horrible thing ever.  
"Dawson. Flaversham." whispered Arden. They were lying on the ground bleeding. They were twitching. The twitching stopped. Arden ran to them. The two adult mice…were dead. They were burning. Arden's hand became dirty with their blood.  
"No. This can't be the future." whispered Arden.  
"This is the future." replied a dark voice. Arden turned to see Professor Ratigan. Arden started stressing.  
"Ratigan, please. I beg of you! Please don't make things this way. Don't you realize how many lives you're destroying?" asked Arden.  
"I don't care about them." replied Ratigan.  
"Then how come you're the only one who can see me, hear me, and feel me?" asked Arden.  
"I made it that way." replied Ratigan. Arden was shocked.  
"I made it as though I was the only one who can see you, hear you, and feel you." he said.

"Why?" asked Arden. Ratigan took out the arrow.  
"I killed you with that. How could you still be alive?" asked Arden.  
"One arrow can't stop the Greatest Criminal Mind." replied Ratigan. "But it can kill you." he hissed. He put the arrow in some fire. The arrow started burning. Arden gazed at the burning arrow.

Ratigan threw the arrow. Arden was shot with the burning arrow. Arden fell to the ground. She started moving.  
"You." she whispered. "Why do you do these things? Is it because you were raised by a scoundrel in his lair? Or was it because you were just a normal creature who saw something bad happen and you decided to become who you are today? Either way, you're making the wrong decision. You don't have to be this. Please don't." replied Arden. Ratigan ignored everything she said. Arden's heart was beating faster. She felt like fading away. Her screams echoed in Ratigan's ears. Her screams were his music.

Arden's eyes were wide opened. She raised herself up. She tried walking. She banged into the wall. She was on her knees. Her front side leaned on it. Her life was ending. It would take a miracle to save her. Her back was burning. Burning in to crimson darkness. Her dark eyes' were losing their eyesight.

Ratigan just waited for her to die. But when she was about to die, the locket that was on Ratigan's neck started rattling. Arden looked and saw a angel. Arden looked at the angel. It looked like Olivia. Arden closed her eyes tight.  
"Angel. KILL ME NOW!" yelled Arden.

**END NIGHTMARE**

Arden woke up sweating. She finally understood.  
"The future…that's what it's going to be!" she said. She had to leave! Now…


	14. Goodbye Olivia Flaversham

Chapter 14: Goodbye Olivia Flaversham

Arden quickly jumped out of bed. She started breathing heavily. She also started to panic.  
"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I need to get out of here now!!" she exclaimed. She tip toed to the door.  
"Better not wake up Olivia." she whispered. "If what happened in my nightmare was true, I can't let this happen! I guess Ratigan won't rest until he has that locket. And if I'm going to leave, my parents can't come with me."  
"What the?" asked Olivia.  
The light turned on. Arden turned around and saw Olivia staring at her. Olivia glared at her.  
"You're upset. Right?" asked Arden. Olivia nodded "no".  
"Where are you going?" asked Olivia.  
"I have to go." replied Arden.  
"Why?" asked Olivia. Arden frowned and sighed. Arden looked at Olivia, feeling more nervous than she had ever had in her life.

"I had a nightmare. It was all about Ratigan taking over the world! Everyone was suffering! I can't stay here, let him find me and make this come true! I must leave and find another place to stay! That way, when he comes for me, neither you nor anybody else I've met now will be harmed! I have no choice! I might even have to leave my parents just to keep _them _out of harm's way," she explained.

Olivia was shocked.  
"How did you know this was the future?" asked Olivia.  
"Yes. I just know it!" replied Arden. Olivia sighed a deep sighed.  
"Why are you leaving?" asked Olivia.  
"Because I have to get as far away from here! Now that I know the future, Ratigan will probably be trying to find a way to get the locket and use it to destroy me. You want to know what else?" asked Arden. Olivia jumped on her.  
"What! What's going to happen?" asked Olivia.  
"We're all going to die." replied Arden. Olivia frowned.  
"Aren't you parents coming?" asked Olivia.  
"I can't let that happen." replied Arden.  
"Why?" asked Olivia.  
"I can't lose them again. I have to tell you this. I know that Ratigan can hurt my parents like he did last time. I can't let that happen. I have to leave. And protect my locket……and London. But now that you're awake and hearing this, I just wanted to say thanks for all you've done to help me!" she said.

Olivia put her hand on her shoulder.  
"Is that all?" asked Olivia. Arden nodded "no". Olivia wanted to give it a try.

"Do you remember when we first met?" asked Olivia. Arden nodded "yes". They exchanged memories for a little while, but soon, it was time for her to leave.

Olivia hugged her.  
"I'll miss you," said Olivia.  
"So will I," replied Arden

They talked about there big disadvantages and their advantages.  
"Arden?" asked Olivia. Arden looked down at her.  
"Yes?" asked Arden.  
"Is it true you're 12 years old?" asked Olivia.  
"Yes." replied Arden. "Ratigan's around 50 right now I think. So it was quite awhile ago."  
Arden sang the next part.

Arden and Olivia sneaked out of the house. Arden looked at the cleared road. Arden looked at Olivia. Olivia smiled.  
"Go on. Do you want me to tell the others about this? Even your parents?" she whispered.

"Yes…tell them everything. Goodbye Olivia Flaversham…" replied Arden softly.

The despairing mouse turned and started walking.

"Will you return?" asked Olivia. Arden put her thumb up, meaning 'yes'. "Goodbye, Arden."

As Arden walked into the distance, Olivia frowned, but smiled, knowing that she would see Arden again in due time.

Arden disappeared into the fog of the night, tears rolling down her eyes, and a secret prayer running through her head. Though she tried to keep her confident prayer, another thought kept running through her head that made feel depressed.  
_"I'm gonna die. I just know it," _she thought.

She sighed as she disappeared into the night.


	15. Their Own Points of View

**Olivia's POV**

_I wish she never left. When her parents found out, they were left in tears. They know about the nightmare. As sad as they were and as much as her parents didn't want to let their daughter go, they had to let Arden make her own decision. Ever since, no one has seen them. I mean it! No one has seen those two for days. They probably left with out telling us or something happened to them. It's hard to believe that this all started when I saw Arden lying on the ground bleeding. After all that has happened, I no longer know if saving her from death of just lying there bleeding blood. After hearing that nightmare, I don't know what I believe. Ever since Arden left, life has been turned upside down. I've been hearing Basil curse under his breath, Doctor Dawson hasn't act like himself lately, and my father has been working harder than usual. I guess Arden has changed everyone's life. Knowing this, I might as well help as much as I can. I wonder what has become of Arden. I hope everything is alright. If not, if only there was something that could be done. I've never had a friend like Arden. It feels as though I've known her for years. I guess that's what happens when you talk to Arden. Spend time with someone like Arden and it feels like you've known that someone for a LONG time. I still remember Arden's Japanese song. Ever since first hearing that song for the first time, I've been singing it to myself without any interruptions. It's hard to believe that Arden has some Japanese in her. But she is. Her mother is Japanese so I guess that's what makes her Japanese. I guess she's Scottish and Japanese. My heart tells me to find Arden. But I can not. Arden said that problem is between her and Professor Ratigan. I'll always remember her and every time I think about her, I'll sing her song. That's all I know from her. After hearing her stories, I now know that she has quite a family history. Isn't it obvious? I hope Arden made the right decision. I feel some what responsible for her. I didn't really want her to leave. But I decided not to make an argument. Starting a dispute would only make it worse. I just let her be. I'm sure she needs to be FREE! I'm sure she has always been energetic, free, and wild and I'm sure she'll always will be. But thinking of her makes not only sings that song but it almost always wants to pull me to the ground on my knees. I'll think of her always. _

_-Olivia_

Olivia closed her journal and went into the room where Hiram Flaversham was. He was writing in his journal also.

**Hiram's POV**

"_Wow. What a time! I can not believe I let Olivia enjoy time with her! Arden! But I must admit that her family history is quite sentimental. Basil told me everything that happened. Olivia and Arden went on a mission to find Julian and Emily. I must admit that was heroic to take that risk, especially for my daughter. After what the Professor did, I don't want to take any risk. I'm just happy that this is done and over with. And I must admit that it was very brave for those two to go out and find Julian and Emily; especially when they had to get past Ratigan's turf. I especially hope they didn't go into The Haunted Alley. I told Olivia not to go there. I'm sure they didn't. Olivia would never disobey me. Well anyway, so everyone knows how Arden left. I think it was because of a nightmare about the future. I don't know what it means, but I'm sure it's something serious. I've grown to like Julian and Emily. But sadly, they had to leave because Arden left. I think it was because of the nightmare about the future. Nightmares can mean very serious things. All I'm saying is that I don't know if I believe this nightmare Arden leaving us situation. I guess this one meant the future of our homes. I hope it didn't have anything to do with Professor Ratigan. If it does, Lord give me strength. If not, then I hope there won't be any problems. And to think this all started when we all met Arden for the first time. When she slapped Olivia that was when I felt like putting my foot down and slap Arden. I see why she would say not to say Ratigan's name. She's angry with him. I'm angry with him too after what he did to Olivia and me. I just hope she's okay about it now. Well since because Ratigan is finally out of Arden's life. I wonder what she's doing now. She's probably trying her best to hide from Ratigan. But who knows if she can keep it up. I hope she can. I can't stand another Rat Attack! Who knows what the professor might do to her if he finds her. I mean that locket must be pretty powerful. After seeing it, I see why Ratigan wants it so much. I wonder what Basil and Dr. Dawson think about this. I also wonder what my dear Olivia thinks about this. Basil told me about their little cat fight. But then some time later, Dr. Dawson told me how Arden and Olivia were getting along. I guess things changed over night. Well I'm just happy that Arden and Olivia were getting along. I also have a feeling that Olivia already knew about Arden's departure. I hope Arden did the right thing. I'm sure no one will forget her ways. I'm thinking of her as person who is real sensitive and hard. I guess she got that from her father. Arden's parents were really upset about the fact that their only daughter left her. I guess it was because Arden found them and now it's time for Arden's parents to find her. Ever since then, no one has seen them for days. It probably had something to do with the fact that Arden left them. Her song still buzzes through my head. _

_-Hiram Flaversham_

Flaversham closed his journal and looked at Olivia.  
"What were you writing?" asked Olivia.  
"Nothing. Just some reminders." replied Flaversham. _"I wonder what's going on at Baker Street." _he thought.

--

While Basil was studying the locket, Dawson was righting in _his _journal.

**Dr. Dawson's POV**

_What going on here! Why did Arden leave us? I don't think that was the right thing. I found that very foolish. Arden could have at least brought her parents with her. This nightmare sounds like just a regular nightmare. People have nightmares all the time. Ever since Arden left, I've become curious. This nightmare sounds more like a psychic vision. Nightmares don't tell you the future. Yes, Ratigan caused her much pain but this bad dream surely doesn't mean anything. Does it? I'm sure it doesn't. I mean I've studied night time experiences back when I was in college. This shouldn't be true. Arden is probably just scared. Many children are afraid of Professor James Ratigan. That's probably the problem. Arden's fear must have created this nightmare of us all dying when Ratigan takes over London. I'm sure Ratigan won't take over London. That's highly doubtful. So all I'm saying is that I kind of don't believe this nightmare Arden leaving us situation. Some of this may be true. But the other part I highly doubt. What should I believe? I feel lost in this question of belief. But that song Arden sang in front of us all. It was really beautiful. All I know is that Julian and Emily probably won't see us again until they find Arden. I hope everything will be alright in the end._

_-Doctor David Q. Dawson_

Dr. Dawson closed his journal and looked at Basil studying. He was studying about Arden's locket. He found it very amazing. He was told about the nightmare. After hearing what Ratigan did, like Arden, he just KNEW this was going to happen. He has known Ratigan for as long as he can remember. Basil just knew this was right. He also took out his journal and wrote in it. But he doubted the part where he dies in the nightmare. He wrote this:

**Basil's POV**

_No doubt about it! Arden is right! Her nightmare is some sort of vision. Julian and Emily better find Arden soon before something really bad happens. The only thing I disagree with is everyone dying. I don't believe that. Everything else sounds right. At least that's what I think. But if for some peculiar reason everyone dying is true, I've created a plan that has been thoroughly postulated. But we must make sure none of Ratigan's operatives find Arden before Julian and Emily do. If those incompetent thugs do go out to find Arden and bring her locket and/or Arden, I hope my incomparable plan will work! All we can do is think about Arden and how she is doing now. And who knows what that malevolent rat might do to her or any one for that matter. What has become of Julian, Emily, and Arden now? I'll never forget that song._

_-Basil of Baker Street._

Basil closed his journal and got back to work. Mrs. Judson was watching from the kitchen. She took out _her_ journal. She wrote:

**Mrs. Judson's POV**

_I don't believe a thing! I don't believe any of this! This nightmare, the future of London! If Arden was standing right here in front of me right now, I'd say: I don't believe you! The only thing I still remember is that song._

_-Mrs. Judson_

Meanwhile, some where near a laundry building, a small mouse named Arden Diane Morgan Takamashi Pattison sat against a wall. She wrote on the wall: _"Here lies Arden Diane Morgan Takamashi Pattison. Gone but not forgotten._

She was in for the end.

Angel of my nightmare. I'm ready for you to take me home! Home to heaven. The home of everlasting light..." she whispered softly. She sang her song

She closed her eyes. She fell asleep...

**End**


End file.
